comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncanny X-Men (Bluehunterverse)
Uncanny X-Men (Formerly Mutant Wars) is undergoing heavy remodeling. You can still read the originals here for now, but better, longer versions will be out soon on their own pages (OH GAWD I'M TURNING INTO GEORGE LUCAS!!!) Uncanny X-Men Volumes Original Versions Issue #001 - Mutant Wars Several Months From Now. The U.S. Army was stationed outside of the White House, waiting to move in. Tanks and other artillery were sprawled out surrounding the fense. They couldn't enter the White House yard because Magneto and a legion of other Mutants were holding the President and everyone in the White House hostage. It was actually quite a surreal experience for the soldiers looking upon the White House floating above the ground as Magneto kept it levitated by every metallic bolt holding it together. The Mutant Wars The Present Day. The United States called a meeting of the UN to discuss the "problem" the world was having with mutants. Many were either using their powers for evil or just couldn't control them, thus making them a danger to everyone around them. The President was talking on behalf of the United States to try and persuade the UN to do something drastic. They were all assembled in the UN headquarters to discuss whether or not to go to War with the mutants. "You can't possibly expect us to declare war on mutants," the Prime Minister of Canada, a peace-keeping country, demanded. "The mutants are a race of people, not an invading country." It would later be revealed the Canadian Prime Minister at the time was indeed a mutant himself. The Canadian made a stand not to go to war, but sadly, the majority sided with the United States. Hours later, the United States Government handed a book of all known mutants to the General of the United States Army. From there, the army went door to door, taking mutants to concentration camps and work camps. The lucky ones went into hiding. Meanwhile, the X-Men were back at the Xavier School, watching the news on their giant television in the auditorium. When that news section ended, they turned off the TV. Everyone was speechless, until Professor X took the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention," he started. "It seems that the government has stopped funding this school as of noon today. But there is hope yet. This school is going up for auction. I have a few friends that agreed to buy it for us. You may know them as Captain America, Iron-Man, Henry Pym, Janet Van Dyne, and Reed Richards. They have agreed to pay the expenses and let us stay here until this 'war' is over." The crowd clapped and wooed and Professor X couldn't help but smile at there cheerfulness. Then his face went back to being very grim. "However, we can't leave this building for any reason until the war is over. No going outside, stay away from the windows, and no communication to the outside world whatsoever." The crowd grew silent again, shocked at what they just heard. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, took the stage. "We will also try our hardest to make this mansion seem like normal. That means normal classes. So finish your lunch and go to your next class." Even Wolverine thought that was a little harsh. Professor X took the microphone back from Cyclops. "Students, I realize most of you will have to take time to soak this all in, so until further notice, class dismissed. Roam the halls as you please. And if any of you are feeling stressed about this, feel free to speak to any of your teachers." Professor X looked over at Wolverine who was leaning against the wall, shaking his head at him. "Except Mr. Howlett." He them put the mic back on the stand and rolled into his office. A few kids talked to the teachers, but most of them either were acting tough and holding back tears in front of their friends, or silently crying in the bathrooms. End Of Book One. Issue #002 - Renegade Four Marines ran quickly back to their bunkers after hearing the news of the Mutant War. They packed up their stuff as quick as possible and ran back out again. Stealing a truck, they rushed toward the gate, breaking it open. They had to get as far away from that place as humanly possible. Why, you may ask? Because they were mutants. After hearing of the war, they got a little nervous. But it was when they heard that they were going to need to get tested for mutant genes that really freaked them out. If they were caught, they would get court marshaled, then shot. The truck swerved around a corner at 200 mph and kept going. Any minute now, the Marines were going to be looking for them. Their only hope was to get Geek, one of the four, to a nearby computer long enough for him to hack their names out of every computer and document known to man. His mutant power was unique. He had the power to touch a computer and send energy into it, short circuiting it. When it came back on, he would have control over every corner of the internet and anything in between to do with what he wanted. The truck pulled into a parking lot and they rushed into a library. They made their way to the computers. Gunner, another one of the four, was a taller, more muscular man then most so the young children in the library ran away from him. Stalker and Mech were more normal looking so they didn't scare them, except for Mech's suit of armor but the kids weren't scared of him. They thought he was Iron Man. Geek sat at a computer and touched it. Sparks flew as the computer turned off. Ten seconds passed then Geek turned it back on. It worked. He logged on and started hacking. Geek was the computer genius of the gang. He was also quite skinny and pale for a marine but he hacked their computers and signed himself up. Mech was a genius and a mechanic. He had the power to control metal objects. If he was fixing a car, he could do it just by looking at it. Gunner was the brawn of the group. He was also the toughest, partly being because of his advanced healing factor. Stalker was the leader of the four of them. His skin was indestructible. He was also a talented sniper. Army trucks pulled into the parking lot. They set up a barricade outside in fear that if they went in, they would kill the children. The army was very stereotypical towards mutants at the time. "Geek, hurry up!" Stalker commanded. "Just need a few more seconds." Geek told him. "We don't have a few seconds!" Stalker yelled. "Got it!" The army decided they couldn't wait any longer. They split up, going up both flights of stairs the the second level. They got to the computers and all four of them were gone. End of Book Two. Issue #003 - Cable's Cabal Sometime after the start of the Mutant Wars, most of the United States has become a battleground. Mutant soldiers were falling hard as the humans conquered the west coast. There were only so many mutants left there including the Renegades (the four former Marines) and X-Force. X-Force was a mutant team made up of Cable, Domino, Colossus, Forge, Boom Boom, and Doctor Nemesis. All but Forge and Doctor Nemesis were currently in a lot of danger down on the ground. "Hurry up!" Cable called to the rest of the team. They were running through the streets of L.A., dodging gunfire at every turn and shooting at all human soldiers to hold them back. They came to a dead-end. "Colossus, do you think you can break through that wall?" Cable asked. "Let's see." Colossus ran to the wall and beat it down with his shoulder. Bricks flew everywhere. The team ran through the building and up the stairs to the roof. Cable and Domino ran to separate windows and aimed their guns out, holding off the soldiers trying to enter the building. Colossus and Boom Boom both ran to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for them. "Come on, guys. Enough stalling," Boom Boom called back to Cable and Domino. Domino ran up the stairs, followed close behind by Cable. They entered the helicopter, piloted by Forge and Doctor Nemesis, and it took off, heading over the Hollywood sign, going north. Once they were behind the mountains, they quickly turned to the west so the Army couldn't follow their trail. From there, they flew back to their camp they set up in Nevada out in the middle of the dessert. "That was a close one," Forge said to them. "How did you do?" Cable looked up at him. "Their base in Los Angeles is down now." "Good job." Doctor Nemesis congratulated. "Now how 'bout we get these ladies home safely?" Boom Boom and Domino both smirked. Piotr turned back from his metal form into his normal form and Cable put his gun away. They landed at their base and got out. They were heading back into their junk yard where they stayed, underneath was a humongous maze of rooms full to the brim with electronic and two bunkers where they slept, when they heard a noise. They stopped and looked over to the south to see an army truck pull up. It stopped quickly and four silhouettes got out. Cable got out his guns again and aimed it at them. They started to walk closer to X-Force. "Don't come any closer," Cable yelled to the approaching men. All of the X-Force had their weapons drawn, Cable with his large assault rifle, Domino with her pistol, Boom Boom with her rifle, Forge with his small flame thrower he crafted himself, Piotr with his sawed off shotgun, and Nemesis with his two identical uzis, one in each hand. The four figures stopped in their tracks. "It's Okay," one of them yelled. "We're mutants." End of Book 3. Issue #004 - In God We Trust Kurt Wagner pushed open the massive doors of the Cathedral of Saint Patrick in Manhattan and immediately felt at home. He hadn't felt this way in a while, at least since the whole "war on Mutants" started. For the longest time, he stayed hidden with his fellow mutants in the Xavier School, hoping this would all be over soon. It wasn't and he couldn't wait any longer to attend a mass. He sat in the far back as mass was just starting. He didn't want to call unwanted attention toward himself. Even though he hid his tail and stayed in the back, he could still tell people were looking at him, but he tried to pay attention to the Priest as best he could. "In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit," the priest opened, making the sign of the cross. Everyone mimicked his action including Kurt. Kurt enjoyed the prayer that followed and the missal reading that followed that. Unlike a lot of priests, this one really knew how to connect the Bible readings to modern events well, and in a way everyone could understand. Just as Kurt started to get a little more relaxed, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his seat. He looked up at the street thug who had been sitting behind him. "They're ain't no room in here for Muties." Everyone stood up, looking at the commotion, but because Kurt was a Mutant, nobody cared enough to stop it. The street thug pulled Kurt by the collar of his shirt out of the building and onto the sidewalk. He then immediately started beating him up. Kurt tried fighting back but was soon over-powered when three more guys came rushing out of the Cathedral and joined in, beating him up. In all the commotion, Wagner had forgotten about his teleporting powers. As Kurt lied on the ground, he saw a police cruiser drive by. The officer looked over at him and kept driving. What has the world come to, he thought to himself, just before blacking out. Eventually, an ambulance came and picked him up. The men were gone by that time. End of Book four. Issue #005 - Home Intruders It took a lot of planning and a lot of teamwork with some of the Avengers, but the X-Men finally got Kurt Wagner back to the school where Hank quickly hooked him up to his machines in the lab under the building. Kurt was still in a coma given to him from the goons in the church. The whole team stood in the lab by Kurt and had a meeting about what they would do about this. Bobby paced back and forth. "Who would do something like this," he questioned? "Who would just beat the snot out of somebody for just going to church?" "That's what the world has come to," Ororo answered. "That's not a world I want to live in." Bobby shot back. "Every one settle down," Jean yelled to quiet the room. "We're not here to complain about how the world is, we are here to talk about how we are going to fix it." "And how is that," Logan chimed in. "I don't think there is much we can do at this point. They are literally gunning down mutants on sight, regardless of what they are doing." "Yes, but..." "Shh." Logan cut her off. He looked up at the ceiling and listened for a second, then silently pushed his claws out and headed out of the lab without a sound, motioning for the others to follow him. Scott walked silently up to Wolverine. "What is it?" "They got in the school." Wolverine answered. Just then, the X-doors opened and a group of 4 soldiers all in black shot them with tranquilizers. End of Book five. Issue #006 - There Is Still HopeCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Stories by Bluehunter16Category:Created by Bluehunter16Category:EventsCategory:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 It wasn't long before the soldiers in black had the mutants loaded into their armored vehicles and driven off the lot. There were dozens of mutants in the mansion at the time which called for many vehicles just to fit them all in. The soldiers were beginning to leave within fourteen minutes of their arrival according to Alex Summers, aka Havok of the Legion of Mutants. A squad of five soldiers was just entering the building to do a final sweep for mutants… well, four soldiers and Mystique, the shape-shifting member of the Legion. They entered the building and the final truck left, leaving only one for the remaining guys inside the mansion. Within the minute, one soldier came out of the mansion alone. She looked over to the forest where Havok and Magneto had been hiding out for about a week now, keeping a close eye on the mansion, and gave them the signal that everything was good. Havok and Magneto emerged from the shrubbery and walked to the female soldier, who then morphed into the blue mutant they were waiting for. “How’d it go in there?” Alex finally asked, breaking the silence. He was dressed in normal street clothes as to not draw attention to himself as being a mutant, which was what Erik (Magneto) was also doing. Mystique was the only mutant who wasn't disguised at the moment, but that was because she could disguise herself at a moment’s notice into anybody she could imagine. “Considering I’m standing here and there are no soldiers here anymore,” she said, sort of rudely, “I’d say pretty well. There was something strange that happened in there, though.” “Yeah,” Alex asked? “Care to fill us in on this curious event,” Erik asked in a strict voice, wanting her to get to the point. “Well, I was about to knock them unconscious when we heard something in the wall.” She pointed back at the mansion. “Want to go check it out?” “Sure,” Alex said. “But the guards are knocked out, correct?” “Yes, they are very unconscious.” Mystique led the two men into the mansion and down the long corridor, taking their first left. At a certain spot on the wall, Mystique stopped and pointed to the wall, not saying a word. Silently, Alex walked over to the wall and dug his fingers into the wallpaper and pulled it back. Behind the wallpaper was a hollow space, currently being occupied by a young mutant girl. “Who are you,” Alex demanded an answer. “My name is Hope,” she responded. “I came because I knew the soldiers were coming here today. I came to warn the Professor. I was too late so I hid here.” “You knew that these soldiers were coming here,” Magneto asked her? “How could you possibly know that?” “Because I’m part of a team that came to end the war,” she started to explain as simply as she could put it. “I’m part of X-Force, a mutant team from the future led by Cable. They all came back and showed up a few weeks ago, but for some reason I only arrived this morning.” While she talked, Hope climbed out of the wall. “Please, you need to get me to the X-Force so we can save Professor X and the X-Men. If we don’t then the U.S. Government will just take their powers to build a mutant bomb and then they’ll wipe us all out. We could really use your help.” Alex looked at his teammates for a second then back at the girl. “Okay, kid. We’ll help you.” End of Book Six Issue #007 - Last Chances Wolverine tossed and turned in the moments before he awoke on the cold surgeon's operating table. “The patient is awake,” screamed one of the scientists to the observers in the window above! “The WOLVERINE IS… AGH!!!” And he was thrown to the floor, dead. The other scientists backed away from the table slowly as James ripped himself free from the straps and sat up. He looked up into the window and saw who he already knew was behind it; William Stryker. He looked somewhat afraid now as the Wolverine undid the rest of the straps with brute force. He then leapt up to the glass and broke through, but Stryker was already running out the door as a dozen armed guards protected him. The guards were only a mild inconvenience, but allowed Stryker to get a head start. The Wolverine chased down the hallway, but Stryker was nowhere to be seen. He slowed from a sprint to a walk, checking in all the rooms along the way, but he was not in any of them. As he came to the end of the hallway, it led down a ramp to the next level. He tried a door but it was locked. He was about to leave when he heard a voice say his name. It was Xavier using his telepathy. Wolverine then beat down the door and entered to find the X-Men encased in glass cylinders keeping them paralyzed. James began to free the people, starting with Xavier who only fell to the ground because of his paralysis. Xavier told him to free Nightcrawler next, as they had a plan. As soon as the cylinder was open, Nightcrawler screamed and vanished. “He panicked,” Wolverine noted. “So much for your plan.” “Oh, it’s all part of the plan,” Xavier said. “Now hurry, free the others. I can sense some people coming.” James then freed Cyclops, Storm, and Hank, and when Cyclops came to, he freed Ice Man and Jean. Everyone was barely standing when they were surrounded by soldiers all pointing guns at them. “Freeze,” one of them said!” “Did somebody say Freeze,” Booby asked? “Now’s not the time,” Cyclops said. Before he could even finish his thought, the soldiers were stripped of their guns and the guns pointed back at them, floating in mid-air. Everyone looked at Professor X. “I didn’t do it,” he said as his wheelchair wheeled towards him and he pulled himself up. “I did,” Magneto announced as he entered the room, followed by Hope, Mystique, Havok, and Nightcrawler. The guns then all went off. “Now let’s go! This is our last and only chance to save everyone. Nightcrawler, go start evacuating the rest of the mutants. We’ll need every soldier we can get for the war to come.” “Mutants aren’t soldiers. We can’t make them fight,” Scott yelled. “I’m afraid that is what it has come to,” Xavier chimed in to everyone’s surprise. “No time for lollygagging, let’s go.” Everyone headed out as Nightcrawler started the Evac. The X-Men and the Brotherhood eventually came to a large warehouse; on this side were the Mutants, on the far side was freedom, and in the middle were hundreds of soldiers shooting at them. They were soon introduced to Cable and the X-Force who were in the midst of the largest battle of the Mutant Wars. Even if they made it outside, they would still be in the biggest battle anyone has seen since D-Day. “We have to time this just right,” Cable told Xavier and James. “Down to the second! When I give the word, run toward the tank!” James looked confused, but Xavier knew exactly what was going on. “Are you ready?!” Cable asked. The X-Men, Brotherhood, and X-Force nodded. “Three, Two, One, Go!” Dozens of Mutants all got up at once and ran for it. The X-Force fired at the right guards at the right time. The tank started to revolve toward them. James had a sweat on his brow. The tank was lined up and ready to fire. Nightcrawler appeared and disappeared within a second, as did all the mutants near him. Category:Bluehunterverse